Family Ties
by Queen Bee Ally
Summary: Sookie and Willa aren't the best of friends. Set after season six with established Sookie/Eric pairing.


**A/N:** So this only my second story in the True Blood fandom, I'm not sure how pleased I am with it but I would like to see what others think about it. So I hope you guys enjoy!

**Family Ties**

She reminds her of Nora. _Who sleeps with their brother?_ True they weren't really siblings as Eric explained it to her it was more akin to adopted children.

"Lines aren't so clear in our world she was blood of my blood, Godric made her just as he made me. I love her."

"She was your sister."

"And she always will be." That was the end of that conversation after all she wouldn't have Eric talk about Jason in any negative way so she gave him the same courtesy. Besides she didn't really know Nora they had only had minimal interactions and most of those times involved Eric pulling Nora away and declaring Sookie was not to be touched.

Still she didn't like Willa, not one bit. She was always flouncing around thinking she was so much better than Sookie, _I went to college, I've had tea with the senator, _la dee fuckin da. So what if she was just a waitress at Merlotte's she was Eric's, more importantly Eric was hers.

She's sitting at the bar in Fangtasia having just finished calling about re-obtaining permits for a vampire/human club. After the whole LAVTF debacle most humans were trying to shove it under the carpet and pretend it never happened, which is why it had been so easy to get a liquor and true blood license in under thirty minutes. Still Sookie knew better vampires never forgot.

"Eric has you running errands again, human?" Had the sun already set? She had wanted to be locked in Eric's office before the girl woke up. When Eric had shown her Willa she hadn't been too worried after all she had dealt with Jessica hadn't she? That had been worse since Jessica was really her fault, had Bill not saved her he would have never had to turn the poor girl. Despite the odd relationship she had grown to have with Jessica, something that was a mesh of step mother and friend, it had worked. So when Willa left the compound with them she wasn't too worried. Even when Eric had an extra coffin put in next to his and Pam's underneath Fangtasia she still didn't worry.

No it didn't matter to her that Willa was Eric's progeny because for all intents and purposes Sookie was his _mate_, so Willa could shove that in her tea and choke on it.

"Well what can I say you know how Eric only trusts certain people to help him out." She smiles too sweetly at the girl refusing rise to the bait too much.

"Yes how great you're in the same category as Ginger." _Oh no she didn't. _ She could say a myriad of things, hurtful and spiteful things but instead Sookie plasters on her crazy Sookie smile and ignores the girl. Shuffling the papers in her hand before making her way towards Eric's office, she's not surprised when Willa follows, the girl had a penchant for trying to drive her nuts. The vampire doesn't say much and so she ignores her as much as possible as she places the papers on the desk and makes herself comfortable on the big office chair behind it. "You know I always wonder what it is that has Eric so gaga over you." There's a predatory glean in her eyes but Sookie just scoffs at the girl, when the baby vamp's fangs click out. The other vampires are probably dealing with the incoming shipments that are set to arrive tonight. This doesn't worry her since she knows Eric would sense any real fear in her and come to her aid.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you took a bite, I mean you know how much he likes to share." She doesn't like to provoke the girl, because even if she doesn't like Willa she is still Eric's progeny so she was going to be around for a while. But she can't help it at times so she tilts her head exposing her neck and gives her a challenging look.

"Willa go help Tara at the bar." He strides in, ignoring his progeny's squawk of indigence as she's pushed aside so he can enter the room properly. Instead he's focusing on Sookie's bare neck, the hunger in his eyes is too much so she rights her head, a little ashamed at being caught acting so childish.

"But I think…" Willa objects to the clear dismissal.

"Now Willa." He didn't raise his voice but his stern tone is enough to make the baby vamp leave with a pout. The moment her back is turned he's slipping Sookie out of the seat only to sit on it and place her on his lap.

"Happy lover?" He purrs into her neck onto the very side she was just offering to the baby vamp, his hand sliding up her thigh and under the hem of her shorts.

"Ugh, I don't think so, I'm not in the mood." That was a lie. She was always in mood when it came to Eric, but she had plans and if she let herself get sidetracked she would never accomplish them. So she shoved his hand to a more decent place.

"I'm sure I can convince you otherwise." Once again his hand is creeping toward her shorts but she stalls it before it gets too far.

"Not tonight, you gave Tara the night off remember." Her relationship with Tara though still rocky was steadily getting better everyday. Tara's relationship with Pam helped a lot in Tara coming to terms with what Sookie did to her, and though Sookie knew Tara still resented her a bit for making her into a vampire the girls were slowly getting back to where they once were.

"Yes but if I remember correctly, which I always do," _Smug bastard._ "She needs to check the inventory first."

"With her vamp speed I'm sure she's done by now."

"Must you go out tonight?" He pouts and he almost looks like that lost innocent Eric that appeared when his memory was wiped, but the gleam in his eyes shows just how much of a farce it is.

"Yes I must. Besides it'll give you some time alone with Pam and Willa." She couldn't help the smirk that came with that thought. Pam had yet to warm up to her new 'sister' and had become more demanding for Eric's attention lately.

"At least Willa's presence has done something good, you and Pamela do seem quite chummy lately." It was true while Pam didn't like Sookie that much it was obvious they shared the same annoyance over Willa's new undead status.

While Sookie had attempted to hide her dislike of Willa as much as possible Pam had made it her mission to show Eric her discontentment with the new addition to their family. Her astonishing shoe collection had tripled in size in the last few month thanks to the Viking's credit card.

"We don't hate her…" Eric gave her a pointed look that made her squirm in his lap. "Okay well I don't hate her… much."

"Glad you can admit it, but I've thought we've talked about this." They had, an enormous amount of time had been spent discussing just exactly what kind of relationship Eric was going to have with Willa, and only after he had convinced Sookie that it would not be in the slightest bit sexual did she submit to being in a relationship with him.

"We have, just give me time ok? This is still new." She indicates by moving her hand between themselves. "I never considered you having another progeny before."

"You stuck with Bill after he made Jessica."

"Don't compare." She didn't even like the comparisons she made between Bill and Eric subconsciously, it felt wrong, as if comparing apples and oranges. Yes they were both vampires, yes she loved them both at varying times, but they weren't the same at all and her emotions for each were different. "If Willa had been a deal breaker I would have never even started this again." She reassures him. Besides it had been inherently different with Jessica, Jessica had demanded Bill's attention but she hadn't made the overt sexual innuendos at him nor had she worn provocative outfits to garner his attention. Overall Willa was no Jessica, and had made it quite clear what kind of relationship she wanted with her maker.

"I understand it's not an easy situation for anyone, but she is still my child."

"I would never expect you to abandon her." She new how fatale that was to a baby vamp if they didn't learn to control themselves properly they were quite easily killed. "Just don't expect us to be the Brady Bunch either." She slips off his lap and heads to the cabinet he has in the office slipping out a blue dress she had stashed in their earlier, _thank god I did my hair and make up earlier or we would never leave_.

"Brady Bunch?" He questions as he slips behind her attempting to slip her shirt off.

"Pop culture reference." She lets him undress her but is quick to slip the dress over herself before he gets any more ideas. "Okay enough heart to heart talk, Tara's waiting and I'm stalling our fun night, after all she does need to come in before dawn now." She kisses him quickly and slips out of the room ready to have a night with her girlfriend.

"Ready?" Tara asks as she reaches the bar finding her best friend standing close to Pam.

"Yep. You?" Sookie looks between Tara and Pam wondering if they wanted a moment alone.

"Yeah, let's go."

"Yay, I get sister bonding time." Sookie smiled at Pam's sarcastic remark. They all look towards the center of the room where Willa had occupied herself with dancing on the floor, she had deemed herself too good to dance on the poles like most of the other vampires.

"Don't have too much fun." Tara remarks the girls leave on the brink of laughing as Pam simply narrows her eyes at her new sister.

* * *

"That guy was so hot." Tara remarks as Sookie stumbles out of the club leaning onto Tara for more support. Since Tara was unable to drink any liquor any more she had made up by shoving shot after shot in to Sookie's hand, demanding she take them for her.

"He was a bit short." Sookie attempts to remember the guy she had just danced with, he had been taller than her but only by a bit and overall she had felt he had been terribly inadequate. Tara did not make the same conclusion and had taken him out to the back to have a snack.

"Uh no it's not his fault you're with the Jolly green giant." Sookie can't contain the giggles that come with that imagery.

"Jolly! Yeah right." She laughs and at some point she must have dozed off since the next time she opens her eyes they're in Fangtasia's parking lot.

"Come on Sook, Eric won't be too happy with us if you guys can't make it back to your house before the sun rises." Tara helps her unbuckle herself and half carries her into the building. They're in one of the side hallways almost into the main room when they hear the voices.

"Eric please!" The half moan stills the girls and Sookie instantly sobers up as best she can. Tara looks at her friend in shock, _what did we walk in on? _She trusts Eric, completely. Still they lean forward enough that while still mostly in the hallway they're able to get a view of Eric and Willa still in the main room of Fangtasia.

"No Willa, go to your coffin." Eric looks bored as can be as he commands his child, but Willa doesn't' move.

"It's not fair." Willa continues her pleas as she crosses her arms across her chest defensively.

"Life isn't fair." Eric snidely remark.

"Good thing I'm dead." She sneers at him. While at first Willa had been eager to please Eric and done anything he said she was slowly starting to question him and his decisions. A trait that Pam had remarked as distasteful.

"Go."

"Pam's told me, it's not fair she got a hundred and fifty years of you two together, alone! Why don't I get the same thing?"

"This is what happens when your not the only child any more Willa, don't be so childish."

"It's not enough I have to share you with Pam, but your human's always here, bothering.." There's a slam and Sookie's eyes become wide as she see Eric choke Willa.

"She's my mate, I've discussed this with you already you will respect her or you will be released. Now I'm going to release you and your going to your coffin now!" As soon as his hands slip away from her Willa is speeding off down to the basement. Sookie stares at Eric's figure wondering what he's going to do next.

"Tara go to Pam now, Sookie come here." With one apologetic look Tara zips down to the basement as well forcing Sookie to face Eric alone. "Spying isn't nice."

"Sorry?" She tries hard to not stumble coming out, but ultimately all those tequila shots fail her and her knees are far too wobbly. He notices her unsteady feet and laughs zipping up to her and pulling her into his arms.

"Someone's had too much to drink."

"Just a smidge."

"Hmm." He sniffs her hair and the side of her face. She's always found the whole can smell your whole day on you thing on you kind of weird but the nuzzling that comes with it is appreciated. "Lets get home lover." He doesn't wait for her response and she soon finds herself outside of Fangtasia being lifted into the air. If she looks down she knows she'll vomit so she makes sure to bury her face into his chest, grateful the trip to Bon Temps isn't too long.

* * *

"Thank you." She mutters as he places her into the bed inside his hidey hole, after helping her slip off her dress.

"I love undressing you." His fangs click out and even though she knows the sun is about to rise she wouldn't put is past him to try and sneak in a quickie before the bleeds set in.

"No, silly I meant about what happened with Willa, thank you for that."

"You are mine Sookie, no one not even my child can talk about you like that." He lies beside her caressing her hair as he speaks.

"I know." She bites her lip uncertainly, her mind is foggy and she curses ever heading near the bar. Still she knows what she wants to say and so she'll say it. "Maybe you shouldn't be so hard on her though."

"What do you mean. I know there is no love lost between the two of you."

"I know, but I can't blame her either. You made her, her real Dads dead and made her go into that camp. You might as well be god to her. Now I'm not saying you can give her what she wants but I'm going to try harder with her. For you I'll try my best." She's proud of herself when she finds she didn't even stumble once in her speech or slur any of the words. It had been something she had needed to say for a while now, yes Willa was annoying to her, but she couldn't help but pity the girl who had gone through so much because ultimately her father had been too overprotective.

"Thank you." He's quiet for a long time and she wonders if he's done talking about it when he speaks again. "It was different than with Pam, Pam felt like she belonged to me, like she needed me. Willa wanted me but I used her and even though she wanted this life I'm not sure I made the right decision for her." He looks so lost and she knows how much he's struggled with his decision to turn the young girl, as a power move against the governor,

"We just have to work with what we got, but it doesn't matter Eric I don't want you to ruin your relationship with her because of me." She wraps her arms around him, sighing in relief when he returns her embrace.

"Don't worry darling everything will work out." He uttered his assurances to her until he became dead to the world. She should have conked out the minute he had, she had enough booze in her to make her sleepy still her talk with Eric had woken her up and she made a silent promise to herself to come to better terms with Willa as soon as possible. Because despite what he may say Eric had turned the girl, offered his blood to her and that meant something. Sookie just wasn't quite sure what yet.

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
